Iskelior
Iskelior is a Marvel comics magic-user and an opponent to Doctor Strange - the current "Sorcerer Supreme" of Earth-616 (mainstream Marvel). Real Name: Presumably Iskelior Identity/Class: Human magic-user Occupation: Unrevealed Group Membership: None Affiliations: Kyllian, Moku; numerous unidentified animals in her realm; numerous people brought to her realm Enemies: Dr. Strange (loose antagonist) Known Relatives: Unnamed father (presumably deceased) Aliases: None Base of Operations: Unnamed extradimensional realm; formerly Lixos, an island off the coast of Greece First Appearance: (BTS) Dr. Strange III#58 (October, 1993) Powers/Abilities: Iskelior has a number of magical abilities, including healing spells and releasing bursts of energy to shove others away. She is resistant to aging. She lives in peace with the animals of her realm, and claims to abhor violence. She used a magical trivet to bring others to her realm. Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond History: (Dr. Strange III#59 (fb) - BTS) - Iskelior was from Lixos, an island off of Greece. Her father was rich in the ways of the mind—persuasion, wisdom, healing, etc. People came to her father, craving his power, but he refused to follow their politics or forsake his humanist nature. (Dr. Strange III#59 (fb) - BTS) - When "the attack came," her father cast a spell shrouded in antiquity, sending Iskelior to an extradimensional realm of refuge. She never learned her father's fate. (Dr. Strange III#59 (fb) - BTS) - Iskelior's three-legged globe (trivet) was sent to Earth. It glowed when it sensed certain emanations, and it opened a portal between Earth and Iskelior's realm. (Dr. Strange III#59 (fb) - BTS) - Over the following centuries, a number of people came to Iskelior's realm, allegedly choosing to live out their lives in peace rather than face uncertainty and suffering on Earth. When her visitors died, Iskelior placed their bodies (or just their heads) inside a mausoleum-like structure. (Dr. Strange III#57 (fb) - BTS) - The trivet was sold at a garage sale to Vicky Barnett, who assumed it to be a lamp. She found that her "lamp" didn't work, though she suspected there was something more to it. (Dr. Strange III#57 (fb) - BTS) - Vicky Barnett brought her trivet to a lecture featuring Dr. Strange, hoping he could discover its origins and purpose. (Dr. Strange III#57 - BTS) - The trivet alerted Dr. Strange to a mystic conflict on Gevaltu, and he traveled there to investigate. The trivet was taken to Dr. Strange's sanctum to be watched over by Kyllian. When the globe's former owner, Vicky Barnett, showed up, the globe began to glow ominously. (Dr. Strange III#58) - Panicking, the untrained Kyllian tried to smash the globe, but it instead released a stinging smoke, and a monstrous hand suddenly reached out and pulled Kyllian into the globe. Kyllian was transported to another dimension, where the creature (Moku) proceeded to strangle him. Desperate, Kyllian unleashed a flame spell from one of his tattoos, causing the beast to flee. As Kyllian rose to his feet, he was greeted by Iskelior. (Dr. Strange III#59) - Iskelior explained how Kyllian had been brought to her world, then she introduced Moku, telling Kyllian that Moku intended no harm, but that Kyllian had fought him too hard. After Kyllian wandered around, Iskelior met him in her gazebo, telling him of her past and then asking of his tattoos as her fingers probed his skin. He nervously stopped her from going further, then had a vision of his forgotten childhood, which he shared with her. Desperate to learn more, he grabbed Iskelior and begged her assistance, but she cast him away with a burst of energy. She offered to help him, but told him that she would not tolerate such violence. Just then Dr. Strange arrived, having followed Kyllian's trail, and he assumed Kyllian to be under her spell. When she denied this, Strange exposed her mausoleum, but Iskelior told him that those within it had chosen to stay there. Kyllian told Dr. Strange that he, too, wanted to stay with Iskelior, and when Strange attempted to silence him, Kyllian lashed out, attacking Dr. Strange repeatedly. Kyllian eventually knocked Strange to the ground, but Iskelior stopped him, telling him that violence was an anathema to her. Before there could be any further discussion, a rift between Earth and Iskelior's realm opened. Realizing the damage being done by the demonqueen Lilith, Strange transferred knowledge of a spell into Kyllian's mind and then left him in Iskelior's realm to close the rift from that side while Strange did the same on Earth. As he left, Strange told Kyllian he'd be back when he could. Kyllian and Strange performed the spell, and Kyllian was left behind with Iskelior. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains